Amour
by Colymalfoy
Summary: Harry et Draco sont très heureux de rentrer chez eux un chaud soir d'été... Tout change le lendemain pour Draco... Résumé complétement nul comme le titre mais c'est ce qui m'est venue... Attention viol, violence mais Happy end!


Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy rentrait chez eux en cette chaude soirée d'été, très excités, pour deux raisons. La première étant qu'après un an et demi de relation cachée à tous, ils avaient fini par annoncer au monde qu'ils étaient en couple.

Harry était maintenant médicomage et Draco potionniste; il fabriquait la plupart des potions qu'Harry utilisait. La population sorcière les respectait au plus haut point, ils n'avaient donc aucune raison de se taire plus longtemps. Ron et Hermione était là aussi; professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et psychomage de leur état, ils étaient mariés depuis trois mois.

La deuxième chose qui les rendait aussi agités était qu'Harry avait les mains enfoncées dans le pantalon de Draco et lui pétrissait les fesses.

-Harry, gémit Draco. Je sais que... Oh merlin... Tu es très content... et excité, mais... attend au moins d'être dans la chambre...

-Non, j'y arriverai pas, répondit Harry avec un sourire carnassier.

Il plaqua Draco contre la porte de la cuisine et appuya son érection contre sa cuisse en gémissant.

-Hmmm... Draco, je t'aime tellement... J'ai envie de toi...

-Oui, je sens ça, rit Draco.

Harry sourit et souleva le blond pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir. Il détacha son pantalon noir et tira dessus. Il lui enleva par la même occasion ses chaussures et son boxer gris. Draco avait déboutonné sa chemise blanche et s'apprêtait à l'enlever lorsqu'Harry l'arrêta.

-Non, garde-la; tu m'excites tellement comme ça...

-D'accord je la garde. Mais toi tu as encore beaucoup trop de vêtements.

Harry sourit à nouveau et recula de quelque pas avant de commencer à onduler du bassin tout en déboutonnant très lentement sa chemise.

-Caresse-toi pour moi, murmura-t-il à Draco, la voix rauque.

Draco acquiesça lentement, hypnotisé, et leva sa main vers sa bouche. Il lécha ses doigts et les descendit doucement vers ses tétons durcis. Il les pinça et les caressa tandis que son autre main glissa sur son ventre, frôla son pénis dressé et termina sa course sur sa cuisse qu'il pressa fortement. Il cessa les caresses sur ses tétons et son autre main partie rejoindre sa sœur plus bas, mais s'arrêta cette fois sur son sexe. Draco frotta son pouce sur son gland rougit et gémit sourdement, fébrile. Harry était maintenant en boxer. Il tremblait de désir en voyant son amour se masturber ainsi devant lui. Il finit de se déshabiller et vint ensuite se placer entre les jambes de Draco, qui avait remonté ses pieds sur le comptoir et frottait son index contre son anus, le faisant entrer et ressortir doucement.

-Laisse-moi faire, dit sensuellement Harry en s'accroupissant.

Draco gémit d'anticipation. Cette caresse avait le don de lui faire perdre la tête. Il poussa une longue plainte rauque lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Harry sur son orifice. Il sentit quelque chose bouger en lui et comprit qu'Harry le préparait. Son bassin se mit à bouger d'avant en arrière sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Merlin, gémit-il. Viens, viens tout de suite.

Harry se releva, léchant au passage le pénis de Draco sur toute sa longueur, le faisant haleter, et se plaça finalement contre son entrée. Il poussa doucement mais Draco, impatient, s'avança brusquement, faisant entrer le membre de Harry presqu'entièrement en lui, ce qui leur arracha un cri de surprise et de satisfaction. Harry débuta un lent va-et-vient, gémissant chaque fois que son pénis sortait et entrait à nouveau en Draco. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus; la tête rejetée en arrière, une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés et l'autre frottant son gland, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps tremblant et couvert de sueur. Enfin, Harry frappa délicatement sa prostate, le faisant crier de plaisir.

-'Ry, plus vite... Plus fort...

-Non, c'est... tellement bon... comme ça... doucement, gémit Harry.

Draco en voulait plus. Il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches d'Harry et donna des coups de hanches pour faire accélérer le rythme. Harry passa ses mains sous les fesses du blond et l'emmena dans le salon. Là, il se retira lentement, arrachant un soupir frustré à son amant, puis, il s'installa au milieu du sofa.

-Viens sur moi, Dray...

Draco s'approcha lentement, les jambes flageolantes, et il se plaça sur Harry. Il l'embrassa longuement tout en s'empalant lentement sur son membre. Harry gémit dans sa bouche alors que Draco bougeait doucement puis, il changea la cadence et alla beaucoup plus vite, frappant sa prostate chaque fois. Le changement de rythme eu raison d'eux, l'orgasme les saisit, dévastateurs. Ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé, épuisés.

-Dray?

-Hmm?

-Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant...

-Oui..?

-Tu accepterais de... M'épouser?

Draco se redressa, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Oui!

Harry sourit lui aussi et attira Draco dans un baiser tendre et amoureux. Ils s'endormirent, enlacés, heureux.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla couché sur quelque chose de très dur et il avait froid. Il crut d'abord qu'il était tombé du divan, mais en ouvrant les yeux, il ne vit que du noir. Il se rendit compte qu'il était nu et que ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, suivi d'une porte qui grince.

-Bonjour Draco. Bien dormi?

Cette voix lui disait bien quelque chose mais il ne se souvenait pas à qui elle appartenait.

-Tu te souviens de moi? dit-elle. Non? J'étais à Serpentard pourtant... Mais, presque personne ne me parlait; j'étais mauvais en cours et pas très beau...

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans tout ça? Et où est Harry?

-Oh, il va bien ton chéri. Je lui ai donné un grand coup sur la tête, il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant quelques heures... Quant à toi, tu as tout à y voir.

-Je ne comprends pas, explique moi! Je t'ai fait du mal ou quelque chose?

-Justement! Tu n'as jamais rien fait. Moi je voulais juste être avec toi, j'aurais tout fait pour toi mais tu m'ignorais... Mais maintenant que je t'ai rien qu'à moi, je vais en profiter...

Draco l'entendit s'éloigner et refermer la porte. Il essaya de se lever mais ce qui semblait être des chaines le retenait assis.

-Reviens, cria-t-il. Pourquoi tu fais ça? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?

Mais ses cris n'eurent aucun effet; l'autre ne revint pas. Draco se laissa aller contre le mur froid. L'obscurité totale ne lui permettait pas de discerner quoi que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, malgré l'inconfort; il avait connu pire durant la guerre. Plus tard, l'autre lui apporta à manger mais il n'avait pas faim, trop inquiet de ce qui allait arriver et pour Harry.

-Tu devrais te nourrir, amour, lui dit l'autre. Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas manger.

-Je ne suis pas ton amour, cracha Draco. Et puis je ne sais même pas qui tu es.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai en sorte que tu ne l'oublies jamais, dit l'autre. Maintenant, mange.

-Non, et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

Draco l'entendit expirer bruyamment et s'approcher précipitamment de lui. Soudain, il reçut un coup de poing directement sur la mâchoire. Le sang se répandit rapidement dans sa bouche. Il poussa un cri de douleur, mais aussitôt, il reçut un autre coup.

-Arr... Arrête! Pourquoi tu me frappes, gémit-il. Je n'ai rien fait.

-Justement! Je te l'ai dit. Maintenant mange!

-Mais je suis attaché…

-Oui mais les chaines vont s'étirer, elles m'obéissent. Allez, mange!

Ne voulant pas recevoir d'autres coups, Draco étira un bras, la chaîne s'allongea effectivement et cherchant l'assiette à tâtons, il prit ce qui lui semblait être du pain. Il en prit un morceau et mastiqua en gémissant, le gout du pain se mélangeant à celui du sang. Il retint un haut-le-cœur; il détestait le goût du sang.

-Bien, dit l'autre, maintenant tu auras de la force pour la suite...

-Qu... Quel suite, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser avec Potter. Tu avais surtout l'air d'aimer ça. Voyons si je peux te donner autant de plaisir.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux; l'autre n'allait tout de même pas... Mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par deux mains le forçant à se retourner. Les chaînes s'étaient resserrées, maintenant ses mains hautes sur le mur, dans son dos.

-Non! Non je ne veux pas! Cria-t-il en donnant des coups de pieds dans tous les sens.

-Mais oui, tu vas aimer je te dis...

-Espèce de saloperie! Tu vas voir quand Harry va me retrouver, tu vas payer pour ça… Tu n'es qu'un lâche!

L'autre l'ignora et le retourna, mais comme ses poignets étaient attachés au mur, son bras gauche se tordit. Il perdit l'équilibre et se cogna violemment le front. Les chaines tiraient sur ses poignets lui écorchant la peau. Il gémit de douleur. L'autre lui releva les fesses et les écarta.

-Non... gémit Draco inutilement puisque l'autre commençait déjà la pénétration.

D'une forte poussée, l'autre s'introduit entièrement, sans préparation, en Draco, qui cria de douleur. Il essaya de se débattre, ne réussissant qu'à s'entailler d'avantage les poignets. L'autre le prenait violemment, lui griffant le dos, le mordant à l'épaule. Il gémissait. À chaque poussée, Draco se cognait la tête contre le mur, du sang coulait sur son visage. Il se fracassa le nez, l'entendit craquer. L'autre lui empoigna les cheveux en grognant.

-Mmh... Tu es tellement bon, amour...

Draco n'eut même pas la force de protester. Il était dans un autre monde, il y avait réfugié son esprit, comme sa psychomage lui avait conseillé quand le mal refaisait surface. Le sang lui empli la bouche, lui donnant la nausée. Sortant de sa torpeur, il entendit l'autre gémir sourdement et sentit le sperme en lui. Il dû faire un effort immense pour ne pas vomir. L'autre se retira et partit. Draco perdit connaissance et s'effondra au sol. Les chaines tirèrent sur son bras et son épaule craqua bruyamment.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Draco était toujours dans la même position mais les chaînes étaient relâchées. Son épaule et son bras gauche le faisait atrocement souffrir, il avait très mal au visage et à la tête. Son anus l'élançait, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux autres douleurs, et puis son père et ses amis l'avaient bien servie de ce côté pendant la guerre, il avait appris à vivre, en quelque sorte, avec cette douleur et les sentiments de dégout et de honte, et surtout, il disait merci à sa psychomage.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se remettre sur le dos mais la douleur à son épaule était intolérable. Il retint un cri et respira profondément, réprimant la nausée et l'évanouissement qui le guettait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se remettre sur le dos s'il voulait détordre son bras. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Rapidement et ignorant la douleur atroce qui le transperça, il se retourna. Il hurla et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir.

-Ah! Tu es réveillé... Comment ça va? Demanda-t-il, la voix joyeuse.

-Mon... mon épaule... haleta Draco. Je crois que... Qu'elle est cassée...

Les voix étaient lointaines, même la sienne, qui raisonnait pourtant très fort dans sa tête. Sa bouche était pâteuse.

-Oui, moi aussi... Ça doit être quand tu es tombé hier. Les chaines ont tirés sur ton bras et il a été tordu par en haut. Il y a eu un drôle de craquement... Ton épaule et une partie de ton bras son tout bleu... C'est très enflé. Ce n'est pas très joli tu sais...

-Non... Je... je ne vois rien, il fait trop noir... Toi tu le vois?

-Oui en fait c'est un sort que je t'ai jeté qui t'empêche de voir.

-Pour...Pourquoi?

-Je ne veux pas que tu vois où tu es... Tu n'es pas très loin de chez toi, j'ai peur que tu reconnaisses l'endroit et que tu veuilles t'enfuir, quoique tu ne pourrais pas vraiment... J'ai aussi installé un sortilège de désillusion sur la maison pour que les gens ne voient pas à l'intérieur...

Draco l'entendait à peine, tout bourdonnait dans sa tête, il était étourdi, il avait envie de vomir à cause de la douleur.

-Tu... Tu peux faire quelque chose... pour mon bras? Gémit Draco. J'ai tellement mal...

-Non, désolé. Je ne connais rien en médicomagie. J'ai bien peur que tu doives endurer...

L'autre fit un sourire d'excuse dont lui seul eu conscience et partit en refermant la porte.

-Non! Non reviens... Je veux rentrer chez moi... S'il-te-plait...

Il cria encore quelque minute mais comme la première fois, l'autre ne revint pas. Draco finit par sombrer dans le sommeil mais la douleur le fit délirer presque tout le temps. Il fut réveillé par l'autre après quelques minutes, heures, jours... Il ne savait pas... Il n'avait plus la notion du temps...

-Bonjour amour. Bien dormi? Tu sais tu as dormi toute la journée d'hier et toute la nuit...

Draco ne releva pas le surnom. Il gémit sourdement, incapable de bouger et tremblant de fièvre.

-Hum... Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... Tes poignets sont tout infectés et ton bras... Je crois que tu as une hémorragie. Tu fais de la fièvre. Et ton visage; ton arcade sourcilière est fendu, ton œil est enflé et tu as des bleus sous les yeux à cause de ton nez cassé... Je crois que je vais te faire dormir encore, peut-être qu'après ça ira mieux...

-Non, gémit Draco. Veux pas dormir... Je veux... rentrer... Je veux...'Ry...

-J'imagine, oui... Il te cherche tu penses bien. C'est dans la gazette. Il est avec deux aurors. Ils savent que ce n'est pas les mangemorts. Ils savent que c'est moi, tu sais... Sainte-Mangouste leur a surement dit que je m'étais enfui… Et Zabini a certainement parlé de mon obsession pour toi. C'est toujours lui qui m'empêchait de m'approcher de toi. Il devait penser que j'étais dangereux...

L'autre éclata de rire, puis soudain il se tu.

-Mais même s'ils me retrouvent, j'aurai eu ce que je voulais... je t'aurai eu. Dis-moi... Tu te souviens de moi?

-Tu sais... Il y a beaucoup trop de psychopathe qui m'ont croisé pour que je me souvienne de chacun d'eux... cracha Draco d'une voix tremblante.

L'autre soupira bruyamment.

-Mais, je t'envoyais toujours plein de lettre et de cadeau pour ton anniversaire et la St-valentin et Noël, c'est impossible que tu n'en ai pas reçu au moins un...

-Blaise faisait le tri...

-Je faisais tout pour que tu me remarques, tous les jours...

-Tu n'as donc pas compris que tu étais comme des dizaines d'autres! S'exclama Draco avec toutes les forces qui lui restait. Presque tous les élèves faisaient n'importe quoi pour que je les remarque. Autant les filles que les garçons d'ailleurs.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour calmer la douleur dans sa tête et repris.

-Mais personne n'avait compris que c'est Harry que j'aime, et maintenant que je sais qu'il va bien, tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, c'est lui mon amour... Toi, tu étais juste un parmi tant d'autres que je ne voyais pas et que j'ai oublié.

-Non... C'est impossible... NON!

Draco l'entendit s'avancer rapidement vers lui et il reçut un coup de pied qui lui coupa le souffle. Puis un autre sur son bras cassé le fit hurler de douleur. L'autre n'arrêtait pas de le frapper en criant. Soudain, une explosion retentit, et les coups cessèrent.

-Gresson! On sait que tu es là!

C'était la voix d'Harry! Draco l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il se redressa et cria aussi fort qu'il put, en sanglotant.

-'Ry! Je suis là... Viens me chercher.

-Au fond! Fit une autre voix.

Il entendit plusieurs personnes arrivées et des expressions horrifiées se firent entendre.

-Merlin, tout Puissant!

Draco tournait la tête dans tous les sens cherchant où était Harry, mais il ne voyait toujours rien.

-Harry, je ne vois rien, où es-tu?

-Là, je suis là, dit Harry en le couvrant avec sa cape. Pourquoi tu ne vois pas, tes yeux n'ont rien pourtant...

-C'est... c'est un sort...

Harry prononça une formule et Draco fut vite ébloui par une lumière vive qui lui fit fermer les yeux.

-Hé, ça va aller... On va t'emmener à l'hôpital et je vais te soigner, dit Harry en défaisant les chaines d'un coup de baguette. Tiens, prends ça, c'est pour la douleur, en attendant.

-Merci, soupira le blond, soulagé. Et l'autre...Où il est?

-Gresson? Il s'est tué quand on est entré... Viens je vais t'aider.

Harry le prit par la taille et l'aida à se lever. Draco vacilla un peu à cause de sa blessure à la tête et de la fièvre.

-Ca va je te tiens... On va à Ste-mangouste. Ils nous attendent.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là?

- Trois jours...Tu sais quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là... Qu'on m'avait assommé... je m'en veux tellement...

-Non, ne t'en veux pas. Il était chez nous ce soir-là, il nous a regardés... Tu sais, il... Il m'a forcé, je n'ai rien pu faire...

-Je sais... J'ai vu...

-J'ai essayé de me défendre mais les chaines m'en empêchait... dit Draco, ce n'est qu'un lâche, tu sais…

-Oui, je sais… Il était déjà comme ça à l'école. Tu te souviens de lui en ce temps-là? Demanda doucement Harry.

-Non...

-Bien. Viens, on sort d'ici...

Draco regarda autour de lui; le corps de son agresseur était étendu par terre, recouvert d'un drap, il ne s'y attarda pas, comme il l'avait fait avec le corps de son père. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était lumineuse, bien décoré, enfin elle l'avait été avant le sang et les chaines... Il y avait des fenêtres partout et Draco put voir dehors. Il comprit ce que l'autre avait voulu dire; il se trouvait à quelque rue de chez lui.

-Comment ça ce fait que vous ayez mis trois jours à me retrouver alors que j'étais si près? Murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas sa maison, dit Harry. Les propriétaires sont partis en vacances...

-Comment vous avez fait alors?

-Facile, dit un des aurors. On vous a envoyé une lettre.

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Draco, Harry expliqua.

-Tu sais que les hiboux trouvent toujours le destinataire de leur courrier... On n'a eu qu'à t'envoyer une lettre pour qu'il nous mène à toi. C'est Ron qui a eu l'idée, tu sais quand il se met sur quelque chose, il trouve toujours...

-Oui…Rappel moi de le remercier...

Ils étaient sortis de la maison maintenant. Ste-Mangouste n'était qu'à quelques minutes à pied mais une magico-ambulance attendait dehors. Harry y installa Draco avec précaution à cause de son épaule cassé.

-Voilà, ça va aller maintenant, c'est fini.

Le véhicule se mit en route. Harry commença à s'occuper de l'épaule de Draco qui gémissait de douleur.

-C'est vraiment une mauvaise fracture. Ton épaule est complètement disloquée. Il y a surement des vaisseaux sanguins qui ont éclatés à cause de la pression. Mais avec les bonnes potions et quelques jours de repos, tout va s'arranger, dit Harry avec un sourire.

-J'ai hâte de rentrer chez nous, souffla Draco.

-Oui je te comprends... Juste le temps de passer à l'hôpital pour t'examiner et te soigner correctement puis on rentre.

-Euh... Harry?

-Oui, amour?

Draco sourit en entendant le surnom. Oui, c'était Harry son vrai amour.

-Tu sais pour le mariage...

-Oui..? Demanda Harry, méfiant.

-Je... Je veux qu'on le fasse au plus vite! Cette histoire m'a fait comprendre que c'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie, je t'aime tant... expliqua Draco.

Harry fit un immense sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-D'accord, mais seulement après que tu sois complètement guéri.

Harry s'occupait maintenant de ses coupures au visage et de son nez. Il les nettoya doucement, replaça le nez par magie et caressa les cheveux de Draco qui s'endormi, paisible, épuisé.

À son réveil, Draco était dans son lit, avec Harry à ses côtés qui dormait toujours. Il sourit en l'entendant grogner légèrement, signe qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Il bougea un peu son bras gauche; il ressentit seulement une légère douleur, les bleus étaient presque disparus. Il caressa le visage d'Harry qui ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Bonjour, dit doucement Draco.

-B'jour. Ça va?

-Très bien, mon épaule ne me fait presque plus mal et ma tête semble guérit.

-Oui, on t'a soigné hier pendant que tu dormais. Il a fallu près d'une heure pour arranger ton épaule. Le reste des blessures était superficiel. Mais si tu as besoin de voir quelqu'un, pour discuter...

-Non, ça va! C'est vrai que cette expérience a été...pénible, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois...c'est surtout l'idée de ne plus te revoir qui me faisait peur...Et puis tu sais bien que je me suis renforci durant la guerre, mon père me faisait subir les pires sévices...

-Oui, je me souviens... Quand on t'a retrouvé tu étais presque mort… Écoute, je sais que tu es fort maintenant mais, promet moi que tu iras quand même rendre visite à Hermione, elle t'a bien aidé avec ce qui est arrivé durant la guerre... Et tu crois bien que, pour ce qui est de ne plus me revoir, jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné.

-Oui, promis… et je sais que tu m'aurais toujours cherché mais, je m'inquiétais surtout pour toi; je ne savais pas comment tu allais.

-Pfft... Il faut bien plus qu'un coup sur la tête, aussi fort soit-il, pour venir à bout de moi! Plaisanta Harry.

Draco sourit. Il s'approcha et se colla au corps de son amant qui l'enlaça avec force. Harry l'embrassa tendrement en caressant son dos. Draco sentait très bien le pénis du brun grossir contre sa cuisse. Lui-même était assez excité.

-Harry? Tu crois que...Mmh... C'est une bonne idée? J'ai un peu peur que ça fasse mal...

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et il rougit. L'autre l'avait blessé quand il l'avait forcé et il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir envie de lui faire l'amour si tôt après, il s'avait que le blond aurait plus mal.

-Excuse-moi…On n'est pas obliger de le faire si tu n'es pas prêt.

-Non, j'en ai envie, et je te fais confiance, mais je ne veux pas rouvrir les blessures.

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques instants et il finit par parler doucement.

-Ne t'en fait pas; c'est toi qui va être au-dessus.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça avait toujours été Draco en dessous et Harry au-dessus. Aucun des deux ne s'en plaignait, surtout pas Draco qui adorait sa position...Harry lui fit un sourire plein de tendresse et de confiance.

-Mais Harry, je n'ai jamais... Je ne sais pas si je serai bien...

-Je vais te guider, je suis certain que tu seras parfait. Et puis pour moi aussi ce sera une première...

Draco acquiesça. Harry recommença à l'embrasser et il descendit tranquillement sur son torse. Il lécha un téton, puis l'autre, et continua vers le nombril. Draco haletait déjà... Lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Harry sur son membre, il gémit bruyamment et agrippa les draps. Harry le prit complètement dans sa bouche et il crut qu'il allait le faire venir comme ça mais le brun remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa. Harry amena ensuite les longs doigts fins à sa bouche et les lécha soigneusement, faisant frissonner son amour. Il se coucha ensuite sur le dos, un oreiller sous les hanches.

-Voilà... Tu vas me préparer maintenant...Hum...tu sais comment on fait? Plaisanta Harry.

Draco fit la moue quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser et de glissa sa main vers son membre pour le masturber en même temps qu'il glissa un premier doigt en lui. Harry eu une légère grimace de douleur.

-Ça fait toujours un peu mal au début mais tu vas voir, après c'est que du plaisir. Enfin... la plupart du temps... ajouta-t-il, son regard se perdant dans le vide quelques secondes.

-Draco, si tu n'es pas prêts...

-Oui, ça va... Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste réalisé que tu aurais mal, je ne voudrais pas que tu gardes un mauvais souvenir...

-Ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, humm, oui, dit Harry en gémissant, le blond avait frôlé sa prostate.

Draco remit un autre doigt qui passa bien, le troisième fut un peu plus douloureux et il se concentra sur le membre du brun pour lui changer un peu les idées alors qu'il faisait des mouvements de ciseaux, exécutant ce que lui-même aimait que Harry lui fasse. Quand Harry gémit en réclamant plus, il retira ses doigts et se plaça entre ses jambes.

-Vas-y, haleta Harry, pousse doucement.

Le blond ne bougea pas, nerveux, il avait peur de lui faire mal.

-Ne pense pas à lui, pense à moi, concentre toi sur moi et sur ce que tu ressens en ce moment.

Draco acquiesça mais ne bougea pas plus, respirant fortement. Harry sentait le sexe chaud du blond sur son anus et n'en pouvant plus, il donna lui-même un coup de rein pour le faire entrer un peu. Draco gémit sourdement, Harry était très serré et bouillant, il se retint pour ne pas s'enfoncer brusquement.

-Viens, souffla Harry.

Draco s'exécuta et entra d'une seule poussée continue jusqu'au bout. Ils gémirent tous les deux, de plaisir et un peu de douleur pour Harry. Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement en donnant un premier coup très lentement lorsqu'il sentit les muscles se détendre. Il faisait de lents va-et-vient, savourant la chaleur de son futur mari.

Après plusieurs minutes de cette torture, il n'en put plus et accéléra soudainement la cadence, prenant le sexe de son amour pour le masturber au même rythme. Harry gémissait sous lui, s'agrippant aux draps et à ses cheveux noir encore plus en bataille. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur. Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand et Draco sentit les muscles convulser autour de lui; Harry jouit en de longs jets sur son ventre et Draco le suivit rapidement, les contractions autour de son sexe l'achevant rapidement.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, Draco sur Harry, et s'embrassèrent.

-Alors, ça va? Demanda Harry pour la énième fois, essoufflé.

-Oui, c'était formidable… et toi, tu as aimé?

-Merlin oui!

-Bien, mais n'y prend pas goût, je veux garder ma place en dessous.

Ils rirent doucement et se levèrent pour aller prendre une douche.

Comme promis, Draco alla voir Hermione deux jours plus tard et ils discutèrent longuement, durant quatre heures. Draco en profita pour remercier Ron par cheminée.

Le mariage fut organisé rapidement. Très intime, il n'y avait qu'une trentaine d'invités et il se déroula dans le parc de Poudlard.

Draco ne reparla jamais des trois jours passé avec l'autre, il voyait cependant Hermione deux fois par semaine, ce qui lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Six mois après le mariage d'Harry et Draco, Ron et Hermione leur apprirent qu'ils allaient être parents… de triplets! Le couple serait parrain et parrain d'un de leur enfant.

Un soir, alors qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour, Draco se tourna vers son mari.

-'Ry?

-Hmm?

-Maintenant qu'on est marié et que tout va bien…

-Oui..?

-On pourrait avoir des enfants?

Un immense sourire lui répondit et Draco se promit d'aller voir Severus pour qu'il lui enseigne la potion de fertilité masculine avant de s'endormir paisiblement sur son brun qui souriait toujours.


End file.
